Competitive
by Dr. Monster
Summary: Kendall and James are in a competition. What does Kendall's crush on James have to do with it? Who wins? Why am I still asking questions? Slash Kames mentions of Cargan


**Thanks to my beta, christinainwonderland. I dont own BTR, I'm still filling out the paper work.**

This is it, I'm gonna got him now! No way he can beat me at this. It's in the bag for sure,

a crazed Kendall thought while sitting in his room, laughing like a mad scientist. _Wow, when did I get creepy? _He shook his head and stopped laughing.

Kendall was putting the last touches on his Wii when he heard the front door slam shut a few seconds later, James walking quietly into the room. Seeing Kendall with a Wii remote in his hand, he motioned for Kendall to pass a controller, and Kendall offered him his own. Even James knew what was going on right then. He and Kendall had been in a competition for the last week, trying to out do one another. James was so driven, and Kendall was so competitive. Neither was willing to give up, each determined to win. No matter what.

James put his game face on and grabbed the remote from Kendall, starting the racing game.

Kendall slammed the remote down on the floor, when he saw the winner of the game: James, _again_. In the last twenty minutes, James had beaten him seventeen times. Kendall wasn't accustomed to losing, not even to James. Kendall was always first place. It was part of the reason he was chosen as hockey team captain for the past two years, only stepping down when he left for Hollywood. Even then he didn't like it.

_This is bad. Why can't I win against James? _Kendall groaned at his own course of thought. James shot him a strange look, wondering what was going on inside the other boy's head.

Kendall shot up and said to James: "I challenge you to a game of dome hockey."

James sighed. _What is this going to prove? Is this some weird dominance thing? Maybe I should let him win before he goes bald with frustration. _He looked over at Kendall with a grin. _But if I do that then Kendall is never going to shut up about it. He'll never leave me alone. Not that I would mind._

James stood up and followed Kendall to the living room where they saw Carlos on top of Logan, making out on the couch. Kendall yelled out, "Guys take it to your room! I've got a competition to win." A blushing Logan pushed Carlos off of him and ran to their room, Carlos hot on his heels. Kendall shook that disturbing thought out of his head as he set up his little hockey players, James mimicking him. Slamming a little plastic puck into James' net, Kendall grinned.

Thirty minutes later, James was trying to hide a grin, as Kendall was flipping out, muttering to himself, "How could I lose again? What is wrong with me? Why can't I win?" In his head, he was wondering. _Is James throwing me off some how? Yes, he is, but how? Is it his charming smile? His amazing hair shining in just the right way to where I can't see and he wins? He is super hot! Just look at him, shiny hair, amazingly white teeth, a body to die for, and that's just the looks! He is the best friend any one can ask for, he is so giving, and kind, he even teaches kids how to use their CUDA properly! _

Kendall let out a frustrated yell, when James thought it might be good to intervene. James strode over to Kendall with a determined look on his face as he said, "Kendall! If you want to win that bad let's do something where you have the advantage." Kendall was desperate, so he agreed. Suddenly, Kendall had a thought. _I had a girlfriend for longer, so doesn't that mean I would be a better kisser? I mean he just goes on random dates with different guys, and sometimes girls, every weekend, but I got to kiss my ex any time I wanted to (when we where dating of course), so I have more practice than him!_

Kendall stretched up to meet James' lips in a searing kiss, one that made Kendall's knees go weak the instant that James' lips touched his. It made James' mind go foggy of everything but Kendall and how good his lips tasted.

When they pulled away all Kendall could think of was the feel of James' lips. It didn't matter who was better, though it was clearly James, just that Kendall wanted it more often.

He looked at James and asked, "Will you be my boyfriend?"

James nodded with a smile, and responded, "Only if I can kiss you like that any time I want to, and if I can call you mine."

Kendall grinned wide, showing his dimples perfectly, and said "Only if you will be mine forever."

James smiled, nodded, and with that grabbed James' shoulders and kissed him again, with even more passion and love than the last one.


End file.
